


Down By The Sea Shore ((Eridan X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "That's rare you knoww." A voice suddenly spoke from behind. I turned back to be met with a young male.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Down By The Sea Shore ((Eridan X Reader One Shot))

The sky had just cleared up after a long rainfall when my phone buzzed. I set down my DS I had been playing and switched to my phone. I opened my lock screen and checked my notifications. Atop the bar was a text. I immediately recognized Roxy's obscured writing.  
"Yooooo wanna go do soemthign?"  
A moment later, I got another text.  
"*Something"  
I smiled to myself and began typing a reply. Roxy was a good friend of mine. Today was getting boring so I was hoping my mom would say yes for us to go out. I hit send and picked up my DS only to be stopped before I could hit continue. She had lightning fingers or something.  
I read my response before seeing her's.  
"Sure. Like what?"  
"I dunnooooo. Wanna go swiimg?"  
"*Swimming."  
How do you even mess that up first of all? That's Roxy for you. I sighed and pulled myself up. "Mom? Can I go out with Roxy?" I called into the other room.  
"Sure! Where at?" She replied.  
"We wanna go swimming!"  
My mom came out into the living room. "Swimming with this weather? All the pools would be closed and it's freezing."  
"We can go to the beach. It's not that bad." I retorted. My mom rolled her eyes. "Alright. But don't blame me if you get sick. I'll drive you down and pick up Roxy on the way." She walked away.  
I grinned and picked up my phone again, telling my friend the plan then starting my game.  
A little while later, my mom pulled up in front of Roxy's house. The blonde ran outside like it was a beach party. Towels covered her arms and she wore a bikini with sunglass. A bottle of sunscreen was in one hand and an umbrella in the other. I popped open the door for her as she approached the car and she jumped in. "Heyy!" Roxy sung and pushed me playfully.  
I laughed and looked at all her gear again. "That's a lot of stuff. It just rained you know." I explained. Roxy simply shrugged. That's when I noticed something. "You forgot your bottle of wine."  
She looked at me and smiled. "It's a friends outing sister. I can be without for a couple of hours." She giggled, her cheeks red and obviously drunk anyway. I stuck my tongue out and looked up. We were close to the beach. A few moments later, my mom pulled up the the sand and stopped. We hopped out and made our way to the water. Roxy began to set up right away while I went to look for seashells or unlucky beached jellyfish to wait. I managed to find a few broken shell pieces or pretty stones but nothing good when Roxy came up to me. "Wanna get in the water now?" She gestured to the slow moving tide. I shook my head, now determined to find something good. The blonde shrugged and changed into the ocean. When the water was around her knees, she tripped and fell in with a splash. I giggled quickly and kept searching, walking along the sealine. I stopped suddenly right before I hit a jellyfish. I wish I could help the poor thing but touching one could be dangerous. I marked the spot mentally to make sure I didn't step on it if I came back later and kept looking. Because of the rain, all the people who had been at the beach left so it was just me and Roxy. It was a pretty heavy fall and the chill still lingered in the air. I was wearing shorts and a tang top instead of the normal bathing suit today. I just didn't feel the need to wear one. A little more up and i stepped on something rough. I picked my foot up and wiped away some sand. The soft touch of a sand dollar grazed my fingers. I picked it up and examined it carefully. It was still in mint condition. Not a scratch or even a nick on the sides.  
"That's rare you knoww." A voice suddenly spoke from behind. I turned back to be met with a young male. His skin was slightly grey and he had black hair with thick purple highlights. Before I could see anything else, he walked up and took it from me, raising in the air and looking at it closely.  
"Yes vvery nice. You found something good." He smiled and handed it back. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. "A sand dollar. Have you evver seen a livve one? They're very cool."  
"Who are you?" I finally managed. The male looked back at me with a frown. "WWho am I? I'm the damn one wwho lives around here." He crossed his arms irritability. My heartbeat quickened. I was quickly scared of the stranger. Then he sighed softly. "Forgivve me. I'm actually not to fond of land dwwellers."  
I was confused and lost again but I ignored it. Must be a crazy person. Beautiful. I held out my hand and smiled. "I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you."  
He looked down at my gesture and scowled more but finally took it and grasped by hand tightly. "Eridan Ampora." He pulled away. "I saww you looking around. You're interested in sea life?" He asked. I replied in a shrug. "A little bit. You must know a lot about it though." I looked back to the sand dollar. He nodded. "Of course I do. It wwould be ridiculous if I didn't."  
"Why that?"  
"WWell I livve in the sea after all." He grinned matter of factually. I was skeptical. "Seriously? You live in the sea?' My voice dropped to the unbelieving monotone. Eridan tapped his foot. "You human doesn't believve me!"  
He dropped his head. I didn't notice before but now I did, he had a pair of waved horns on his head.  
"Nice cosplay. Did you make it?" I pointed them out. Eridan looked up again. "Cosplay? You mean my horns? They are most definitely real!"  
He fixed some stray hair beside them and closed his eyes. "Perhaps I should show you, land dwweller, just how truthful I am." He suddenly grabbed my arm and began walking in the direction of the water. I quickly yanked back. "What are you doing?!" I cried. Eridan flinched and let go. "Foolish human. I wwas taking you to my home. Than you'd believve me."  
"You're insane."  
"You're stupid."  
I looked around for Roxy but she was nowhere to be found. Where did she run off too now?"  
Suddenly Eridan grabbed the hand that was holding the sand dollar and took it back again. He rubbed the surface with a thumb then gripped it as tightly as he could without breaking it. "Hey what are you-?"  
I stopped when he flashed me a look. It was a mix of sadness and hope along with another unreadable expression.  
"I'm sorry. I miss being around others. Not many like my company..." He muttered and took my hand with his own free hand. I let him for a few moments as he wiped away some stray tears. I felt bad for the guy. Then suddenly he whipped around and pulled me into a hug. And, he was surprisingly strong. "Stupid land dwwellers..." He muttered quietly. I reluctantly hugged back. When Eridan finally decided to let go, he stared at me then handed the sand dollar back. "You'll take good care of it right?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure I guess. Why?"  
The male smiled. "Oh no reason. Perhaps I'll see you again (y/n)?"  
Was he going somewhere?  
I nodded again and he cupped my cheek. I felt myself blushing and didn't know whether to pull away or not. Before I had time to decide, he placed a small kiss on the corner of my lips. "Thank you. I'm actually rather fond of you. But I have to go noww." He ran into the ocean and vanished under the waves, leaving me dazed and confused.  
I walked around a bit longer, trying to find Roxy with no luck. It began to get dark when she ran up to me from out of nowhere and sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness I found you (y/n)!" She hugged me tightly, still somehow wet.  
"Where have you been?" I asked the blonde.  
"I have no idea! I was everywhere!"  
"You had a small bottle in your bra anyway didn't you?"


End file.
